


I Know I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

by Wolfloner



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Eddie Brock, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe it's not tentacles, Masturbation, Other, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding, Subdrop, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), nevermind, off-screen aftercare, safeword use (sort of), there are the tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Kinktober 2020; Day 02: SoundingThe box was mostly nondescript, but he recognized the company name in the return address. Whatever he was holding was from an adult toy store.They’d bought a sex toy.They sell things besides sex toys,They pointed out, as if that was the issue at hand.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946140
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	I Know I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's "Colors."
> 
> Wrote most of this in one day. I feel like it should be longer for how long it took, but oh well, rofl. That's life.
> 
> Unbeta'd and honestly only like _kind of_ edited. I wanted to post!

Eddie stared at the yellow paper sitting in his mailbox, letting him know that he had a package held in the front office. He hadn’t ordered anything recently, and he couldn’t think of anyone who would have sent him something without warning.

Well, Wade, maybe.

 _Eddie Brock [18:29]:_ Did you send me something?  
_Wade W. [18:30]:_ I dont think so?

He shook his head as he pocketed his phone and headed for the office. Honestly half the time he wasn’t sure how the guy _functioned._

 **The same way you do,** They offered, startling Eddie. They’d been oddly quiet since he got home.

 _Do_ You _know anything about this package?_

They didn’t reply, but he could feel Their amusement trickling down his spine.

“How?” He demanded when he was safely in his living room. The box was _mostly_ nondescript, but he recognized the company name in the return address. Whatever he was holding was from an adult toy store.

They’d bought a sex toy.

 **They sell things besides sex toys,** They pointed out, as if _that_ was the issue at hand.

“Is this something besides a sex toy?”

 **“Open it and find out,”** They said after flowing out from his shoulder.

Eddie sighed softly and tore open the box. Inside was a smooth leather case, and he honestly couldn’t think of anything that would fit within it. With no small amount of trepidation, he unzipped it.

Eight metal rods reflected the overhead light back at him.

“Sweetheart?”

“ **Yes, Eddie?”**

“Why did You buy _sounding rods_ of all things?” He set the case down gently on the coffee table and dropped down onto their couch. “And, again, how?”

“ **We used your credit card,”** They answered the second part first. **“Obviously.”**

“Obviously,” he repeated. “And You hid it from me because…?”

**“We wanted to surprise you.”**

He pinched the bridge of his nose. They were going to have to have a _lengthy_ discussion about boundaries and using credit responsibly.

“Okay. Well, consider me surprised. You were successful. Next question: why buy something like this? You’ve always seemed perfectly content shoving tentacles pretty much everywhere. Including down my dick.”

 **“We are,”** They started, settling in a ball in his lap. Eddie ran his fingers through Their form as They considered Their motivations. If They were a good representation, Klyntar weren’t all that great at things like introspection. He could feel Their distress as They tried to understand Their own impulsive purchase.

**“You miss having sex with humans.”**

Eddie blinked. That was fucking news to him. “No, I don’t.”

 **“You do,”** They huffed, pulling up a memory from a few weeks ago. They’d been out to dinner with Dan, and a woman from another table winked at them. And, okay, yeah, he’d had the very brief thought of what it might feel like to have their bodies pressed together. But that was all it had been.

“No, Love. I saw a pretty girl and had a stray thought. That’s not… I don’t want to have sex with anyone besides You.”

They didn’t believe him.

“What does that have to do with the sounds, anyway?”

**“We want you to have the human experiences that you miss.”**

“I’ve never done anything even _similar_ to this with any humans.”

Their bright opalescent eyes turned up and managed a damned good facsimile of irritation. **“You’re being difficult.”**

“I’m not trying to be. Do You just… Do You want to do things like this in a more “human” way?”

 **“Yes!”** Their tongue lolled out of Their mouth and curled around his wrist. **“Exactly, Eddie.”**

Eddie smiled down at Them, rubbing his thumb between Their eyes, eliciting a soft purr. “Sure, alright. We can do that if You want.” he agreed.

**“Now?”**

“Can we eat dinner first?”

That got Their attention. **“Hungry, Eddie.”**

“Yeah, yeah,” he let Them drag him to his feet. “When aren’t you?”

* * *

Once they’d eaten, Eddie started to move towards the bedroom, only to be stopped by a bubbling of _concern_ that wasn’t his. “What’s wrong?”

 **“We bought lube, too. Don’t wanna hurt you.”** They stretched back across the room to the box, rummaging around in the packaging. He knew They’d found their prize by the surge of relief in his shoulders. (Which was a strange place to feel relief, he supposed, but he didn’t question it anymore.)

“All good?”

**“All good, Eddie.”**

It was only once he was stripped bare and settled in the center of their bed that he realized he was nervous. Which was strange. Sure, the specifics of this were new, but he’d had _tentacles_ in his dick. This was, objectively, much less weird.

Those nerves weren’t helped _at all_ by Them taking on a form that closely resembled Venom. It wasn’t like he wasn’t aware of what They looked like when They were Venom, but he’d gotten so used to Their more streamlined form that he couldn’t help his kneejerk _fear._

Their hand ran over his thigh soothingly, and it nearly helped offset the _too many teeth, too big, too inhuman_ that buzzed in the back of his mind.

“It’s a good scared, Love,” he assured Them before They could ask.

They grinned, showing off even more of their shining fangs, thick drool dripping to land on his belly. **“We know. We can tell,** ** _now.”_** They dragged their tongue up his chest. **“It tastes different.”**

“Yeah?”

**“It’s almost… Fruity.”**

Eddie laughed. “It’s _what?”_

They tapped a claw against his forehead. **“Specifically, the citrulline tastes fruity. Like…”** They squirmed through Eddie’s memories, trying to find something similar enough to compare it to. **“Watermelon,”** They decided.

“Fear tastes like watermelon?”

 **“Arousal does,”** They corrected.

He giggled at the thought and felt himself relaxing. Nothing bad was going to happen to him. Not that he’d really thought anything might, of course.

 **“Where do you think we should start, Darling?”** They purred, picking up the case, and examining the sounds. **“You said it yourself; you’ve never done this before. Should we start with the smallest?”**

Eddie snorted. “Would I even feel it?”

They gave him _a look._ Oh, They had been serious.

“Uh.” He eyed the metal rods and tried to compare them to the flashes of Their tentacles he’d seen as They pushed inside him. Fuck, They’d also had a good point; this _wasn’t_ a malleable part of Them that They were working with. It was long and rigid. Still. “The second one?”

The sound looked comically small, cradled in Their massive claws. Honestly, Eddie was kind of impressed by Their hand-eye coordination. They didn’t often use Their claws for anything unless They were Venom and tearing some asshole in two.

The thought of violence sent a feedback loop of arousal through them both.

 **“It’s going to be cold,”** They warned as They spread lube over the metal.

He nodded and took a deep breath. The sight of Their claw around his dick had him dropping his head back with a soft thunk, lest he just come then and there.

Their dark chuckle and rich amusement curled in his guts, and he pushed his hips up against Their hold. There was absolutely _nothing_ human about the feeling of Them holding him, but okay, maybe he _had_ missed the sensation. “Fuck,” he breathed.

 **“Eddie,”** They scolded, **“you need to hold still.”**

“Right, I know,” he did his best. “You’re not gonna hold me down?”

**“Like humans, remember?”**

“Fair enough.”

The tip of the sound _was_ cold, and it felt almost nothing like one of Their tentacles as it sank inside him. He squirmed, unsure if he liked it or not.

**“What do you think?”**

“It’s weird,” he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the contrast between the warmth of Their claw and the cold metal impaling him.

**“Should We have started with something else? A dildo?”**

“It’s been so long since I’ve had _anything_ inside me besides You, Love. I think it all would have felt weird.”

They let out a humming sound and nudged the sound deeper. Eddie couldn’t really feel the tip anymore. And then he _could_ because it pressed against his prostate, and he let out a barely muffled shout. It was only Their other claw on his hip that kept him from arching up and forcing the sound deeper.

 **“Good, Eddie?”** They shifted the sound, forcing coherent thought from his brain in a rush of white-hot pleasure.

He swore and dug his fingers into the sheets beneath him. The closest to an answer he could manage was a low whine.

It didn’t matter, They _knew_ he was enjoying himself. Just like They knew about every neuron misfire They caused as They started fractionally thrusting the sound in and out of him.

Fuck, he was going to come embarrassingly fast at this rate.

 **“Nothing embarrassing about it,”** They assured him.

 _We just started,_ he thought.

**“You think We’ll stop just because you come?”**

Despite the… threat? warning? promise? They slid the sound free.

And then his dick felt _empty,_ and he found himself frowning at Them.

 **“We thought you might like something bigger,”** They explained. Eddie blinked up to watch Them selecting a new sound.

He swallowed thickly at Their choice. The new sound was significantly thicker than the first.

They growled, ducking down and licking the side of his face. **“Watermelon.”**

“Jesus Christ. You really think that’ll fit?”

 **“We’ll** **_make_ ** **it fit.”**

 _That_ was a threat and a promise all rolled together, and he could taste Their lust thick in the back of his throat. He was breathing it in, drowning in it.

“Please,” he begged. “Please, yes. Want that.”

**“It’ll hurt.”**

“You’ll heal me.”

Suddenly their faces were inches apart and They snapped Their teeth together, just to make him jump. **“Eddie,”** They said his name like a _prayer_ and it shuddered through his entire being.

When he reached out, They were warm and solid, and They clutched him at least as hard as he was clinging to Them.

They held each other for a long minute until They pulled back gently.

He closed his eyes again while They coated the sound and the head of his dick in lube. He did a better job of holding still when They wrapped Their claws around him.

The sound had barely touched him when he whimpered. It was thick and cold, and _fuck,_ he was going to regret this so much.

 **“Breathe,”** They ordered, forcing him to take several deep breaths. They watched his face closely as They slowly—so slowly—pressed the tip of the sound inside him.

Reflexively he thrashed and tried to curl in on himself, anything to get away, to protect himself from the sharp, excruciating pain of having his dick torn apart.

Dozens of Ther tendrils flowed out of his limbs and middle and lashed him down to the bed. Another forced its way down his throat and he sucked greedily on it. Had he screamed?

 _So much for doing this “like humans.”_ He thought as the fight drained out of him now that he was safe in Their hold.

They tightened around him and pulled his legs farther apart. **“You were going to hurt yourself,”** They grunted. It took him a moment to realize that the sound wasn’t moving. Part of him wanted to look down, and part of him was terrified of what he’d find if he did. The choice was made for him, though, by the tendril draped over his throat.

_What’s happening?_

**“We’re waiting for you to settle.”**

It took a few minutes, but he managed. He was definitely still in some of the worst pain he could remember, and he wasn’t all that sure that his dick _hadn’t_ been split in half. But They were holding him down, not allowing him any movement, and it calmed his mind despite everything else.

_I’m good._

**We’ll see.** Their voice echoed around his skull. They shifted the sound and that time he heard himself screaming around the tentacle in his mouth. When he bit down, They just thickened between his teeth, giving him something to sink his teeth into. **That’s right, Honey,** They purred, **just give in.**

He wanted to, he did. He wanted to be good and earn Their praise but _fuck_ it hurt so much, too much.

With a start, Eddie realized he wasn’t having fun. There was nothing enjoyable or satisfying about what was happening. Ice cold panic coursed through his veins in the milliseconds between his realization and Their reaction to it.

They removed the sound as gently as They could, pulling a broken sound from Eddie’s chest. His entire body felt warm as They soothed his strained muscles and whatever had been done to his dick.

He was floating in Their concern and rapid shattering apologies.

“It’s okay,” he said, patting at any part of Them he could reach. “I’m okay, Love.”

**“We hurt you!”**

“You didn’t mean to.”

Their distress was so intense that They couldn’t hold any real form. They would try, so that They could look Eddie in the face, onto to melt and collapse seconds later.

Eddie pushed himself up to a sitting position and gathered Their mass into his arms. “Hey, hey, listen, Bud. These kinds of things just happen sometimes.”

 **_We,_ ** **Eddie!** They stressed. **You and… You and me, Eddie. We. We** ** _are_ ****you! We should have known. Should have realized sooner.**

His chest ached in sympathy. “That’s not how it works, Sweetheart. _I_ didn’t realize anything was wrong right away, either.”

**Our job to take care of you…**

“Yeah,” he agreed and laid back down. “How about we take care of each other for right now?”

Confusion and curiosity broke through Their spiral of self-loathing. 

He was pretty confident he’d have to deal with some massive emotional fallout later, but right then, Eddie didn’t feel too bad. A bit shaken, sure—he’d never actually had something like this happen before—but also so completely loved and cared for.

So he could deal with the consequences later. For the moment, he kept holding Them in one arm and reached down between his legs with the other. He moved slowly and gently as he trailed his fingers up and down his dick. Nothing hurt, and everything felt perfectly normal.

“See,” he murmured, “all in one piece.”

They stared down at his hand through his eyes. **What…?**

“Can you…” He projected the image of Their claw wrapped around his dick.

Their confusion only grew as They did as he asked.

“Yeah,” he groaned as he guided _Their_ claw in slow, purposeful strokes. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 **Feels good,** They agreed.

It wasn’t long before he was rolling his hips along with Their movements. It was easy to enjoy the simplicity of sharing Their focus for something like jerking off.

Tentatively he felt Their tendrils start to reach out again. Gentle strokes and soft touches that he could sigh into.

**Love you, Eddie.**

“Love you, too.”

**You’re getting close.**

He chuckled, “Yeah, sure am.”

Eddie closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He smiled when They took the invitation and started licking at his throat. Their claw was moving faster and he was panting open-mouthed and thrusting desperately into Their grip.

Even his orgasm felt gentle and unhurried, washing over him in waves as he gasped and moaned.

They moaned along with him and melted into his pleasure, sharing it and echoing it back two-fold. He kept stroking even after Their claw dissolved and rode the feedback loop into a second orgasm.

“Fuck,” he gasped, tearing his hand away to resist the urge to see if they could manage a third. He was tired, but pleasantly so. 

His Other settled around his ribs, and Their love soaked through every cell.

“Next time,” he spoke quietly, “we’ll start small and work our way up. What do You think?”

**Next time? You want to try again?**

“If You do, yeah.”

 **We’ll work up so slowly, Love. It’ll take** **_hours._ **

He offered an agreeable hum. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up! Spideypool and orgasm denial!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> [Wolf And Sky's Fever Dreams (Discord server)](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
